


F1短篇同人集

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, SICK!Max, Sickfic, Smut, companionable silence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 这里用来囤不适合放在别的文里的Daniel/Max短篇或梗。





	1. 静寂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [F1 (cuddling) ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506136) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> 我真的不太想搞这样的合集，就想找个地方发第一篇的短文，可系统说我必须攒长一点才行，所以，为何不用这样的方式来发呢？

　　完成了全部采访任务，他走进酒店房间，发现屋子里几乎是漆黑一片。几缕光从窗帘边缘的缝隙里漏进来，勾勒出Daniel端坐于床端的轮廓，除此之外，一切都陷于黑暗之中。

　　“嘿，你还好吗？”他柔声问道，把背包丢在房间的角落，脱下鞋子，坐到了床的另一端。Daniel缓缓的点了点头作为应答，视线依旧凝视着虚空，无意识的扯着牛仔裤上松脱的线头。

　　知道Daniel没事，他只是想一个人安静的待着，Max兀自倒进了床铺。他把枕头拉到背后，艰难的从口袋中扯出手机。按下home键，屏幕亮了起来，强光在黑暗中特别刺眼，他立刻调低了屏幕的亮度。

　　看到各类app积攒的大量红色泡泡，他先是点开了Whatsapp，回复了朋友的讯息，清除了所有的小红点。又轻松切换到了Instagram，浏览了朋友的趣事和一些随机推荐的大V的帖子，因为开了静音，只能看懂个大概。

　　大概半小时以后，他已经完成了各app间的徜徉之旅，再度回到了Whatsapp，感觉到Daniel爬上了床，窝到了自己身侧。他把脸埋在Max的腹部，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”

　　“谢我什么？”Max茫然的问。

　　“谢你任由我一个人待着。”Daniel叹了口气，抓起Max没拿手机的那只手在掌心把玩，然后吻上了他的手指。

 

　　完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这篇很短，一会儿就翻完了，但我很喜欢它一切尽在不言中的默契：D
> 
> 这系列看分级让我有点慌了起来（x
> 
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	2. 太阳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一篇也来了，显然我已经爱上这种形式了，哎呀

 

 

　　他把T恤卷起来垫在脑门下面，墨镜架在鼻梁上，脚心被青草挠得痒痒的。天气晴朗，夕阳烘得皮肤暖暖的，完全不像前几天那么热浪汹涌，汗湿黏腻。

　　他感到迷迷糊糊就要陷入沉眠，但突然，覆在皮肤表面的温暖消失了。他睁开眼，想怒视那片飘过太阳的云，但却看到了Daniel的灿烂笑脸。

　　 “呃，你挡着我的太阳了Dan。”

 　　 “喔，我还以为我才是你的太阳。”Daniel低头朝他笑，墨镜向后推进发丝，一手抓着瓶水。

 　　 “滚蛋。”

　　“我是你的日月星辰合而为一。”他烦人的男友轻笑着也躺进了草丛。他一边扯着身旁的草叶一边打量着Max，目光在对方赤裸的肌肤上游移。

 　　他们决定大半夏休期都陪在Max的妈妈身边。一整个星期都呆在伊比沙岛的海滩上，完全不如和家人朋友窝在家中更有吸引力，何况天气又那么好。Daniel又从旁扯下一丛草，他真该告诉对方不要再毁坏妈妈的草坪了，但实在懒得向他开口。

 　　“你在干嘛？”

 　　“欣赏美景。”

　　Max不以为然的翻了个白眼，虽然知道Dan不可能看到自己藏在墨镜后的表情。Daniel有时太善于花言巧语，制造出一道满足的电流穿透他的脊背，这不应该，可往往如此，自己表现得就像条被爱抚的狗。真让人烦透了。

  　　“你又挡着我的太阳了，”他说，抬手推了推正上方那个Daniel形状的阴影。比起挪开身体，Daniel干脆俯下身来，在他身上投下一片更大的阴影。他吐了吐舌头，继续压低身体，吻上了Max的嘴唇。

 　　他感到Dan的手掌在腹部轻轻的游走，瓶身的冷凝水珠拖出一条潮湿的尾迹。他感到对方的手指探入裤腰，同时舌头舔上了自己的嘴唇。他张开嘴任其妄为，双舌缓缓交缠，慵懒的交换亲吻。两人的嘴唇轻轻相碰，Daniel加重了这个吻，他感到对方的手指在内裤之下继续前进。他花了一会儿才想起两人在哪，Dan的手指摩挲皮肤的触感，让他的身体因为愉悦而颤抖，但他必须停下这一切。

 　　“我们这是在妈妈的后院里，”他喝止了Daniel，抓住他的手腕，阻止他在内裤下面深入探索。

 　　“所以？”

 　　“我不会在妈妈的后花园和你做爱Daniel！”

 　　“噢拜托babe，没人会看到的，稍微有点冒险精神嘛。”

 　　“我们的工作不是已经够冒险的了吗。”

 　　 “我们现在又没法工作，所以要做点什么来补偿一下对吧？”Dan坏笑，在Max松手之后，手掌再次尝试着溜进了他的内裤。Max迅速抓住了他的手，他要制止Daniel，在自己的身体屈服之前——Dan只是指尖轻触，就足以让他产生感觉了。

 　　“我是认真的Dan。”

 　　“Okay好吧。”Daniel闷闷不乐的说。他坐起身，孩子气的撅着嘴。Max学他的样子，也撅着嘴看他，两个人的幼稚八斤八两。Daniel又发出一声不高兴的轻哼，脱掉了衬衣。Max不解的看着他，认为自己表达得很清楚了。但随后Dan开始慢吞吞地在草坪上挪动，扭着身子，直到把脑袋搁到Max的大腿上。像是终于找到了舒适的位置，他抓起墨镜，戴回了鼻梁。

 　　Max小声抱怨着自己被当成了人形枕头，但实际上他还挺喜欢的。他在墨镜后面阖上眼，一只手搭在Daniel的胸口，缓缓的在皮肤上画圈圈；另一只手插进了他的卷发，把五根手指藏在里面。他喜欢这样悠闲舒适的状态，以及两人之间纯净的感情模式。

 　　直到妈妈喊他们回去吃晚饭，他才发现两人就这样躺着睡着了，手指还纠缠着Daniel的发丝。

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太太总是特别擅长写他俩之间小甜品，所有的脉脉温情穿插于细节之中，像是阳光的暖意，仿佛能穿透屏幕照进心里。  
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	3. 太阳（第二部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《太阳》章节的后续，内容是纯洁的前文没有写的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到一半的时候，Daniel离开红牛的新闻突然跳了出来，于是这篇就更新得晚了，因为我感到很难过。但我发现继续写下去能够帮助我振作起来，也希望这篇傻傻的文可以激励到你们：D  
> 以及呃，这篇肯定不能算是段子也不算短文了，严格来说它都不适合放进这个系列里，但它是上一章的续集，所以就被我丢这了：P  
> 我把本文的分级修改成E了，还加了点新的tag，如果你觉得不适，请跳过本章节。

 

　　数日之后，他发现自己又处在了相同的境地。他也不太明白自己为什么总喜欢躺在草地上，明明附近就有漂亮舒适的躺椅可用，可能草尖在皮肤上挠痒痒的感觉太有夏天的味道了。所以他就这么躺着了。

　　他听到后门的移门挪开又合上的声音，Daniel步入了花园。他用手肘撑地，稍微坐起点身，目光在Daniel敞开的衣襟下裸露的肌肤上逡巡——最近的气候太宜人了。对方艰难的一只手抓着两瓶啤酒，一只手拎着袋薯片，腋下还夹着个足球。

　　“需要忙住吗Daniel？噢不用Max，您只需要继续躺着让我来伺候，不管什么要求我都能满足，正如我是您优秀的小仆从。 ”Daniel抱怨的咕哝。

　　“想要帮忙你可以直说。”Max轻声笑着，对男友夸张的言辞摇了摇头。

　　“想要帮忙你可以直说。”Daniel模仿他的口吻，报复的把那袋薯片砸到他身上，足球滑出他的胳膊掉落在地，蹦蹦跳跳奔向泳池，落入水中溅起了一点水花。Daniel耸肩坐到了他身边，足球的事很快被抛诸脑后。

　　他又坐直了一点，伸手去够Daniel掌心的啤酒，但对方却把它拿开了。“请支付报酬，公主殿下。”

　　“我以为你是我的仆人。”

　　“对仆人，不是你的奴隶。所以快来，付报酬。”他露齿而笑，嘟起嘴唇索求亲吻。

　　“好吧。” 他试图装作不情愿的样子，但又很快就凑过去吻住了对方。原以为这会是个短暂的吻，但显然作为报酬不会那么简单，Daniel加重了这个亲吻，舌尖戏弄的卷过Max的唇瓣。他感到Daniel的胡茬戳在自己的嘴唇上，痒痒的，而当对方又一次用舌尖扫过它们，他不由的从唇间溢出一声呻吟。就在他刚放任自己完全沉溺于这个亲吻之时，Daniel撤回了身。他得意洋洋的扯着嘴角，撕开薯片的包装袋，抓起一把多力多滋塞进了嘴里。

　　“呃，太不公平了。现在我至少可以拥有啤酒了吧？”Daniel递给他一个酒瓶，顺手把薯片袋子也递了过去。

　　他在树荫下找了个位置，天气越来越热，但幸好还没有爬到前几天那个荒谬的度数。Daniel还没有停止对他的嘲笑，让他别再没完没了的抱怨，跟他说这比澳洲差远了。Max让他赶紧滚蛋，他指出，如果到了冬天对方敢抱怨天气太冷，自己绝对会扳回一城的。

 

　　两人喝着啤酒惬意的静坐了一会儿，袋子里的薯片正在渐渐变少。他们不应该一口气把整袋薯片都吃完，不过反正还要再过几天，两人才会为了下半个赛季开始训练。

　　Daniel正在吞咽最后一口啤酒，他无法停下目光，追随着对方的喉结上下滑动。他们最近实在没什么机会做那些事。两人整个假期都很忙，即使偶尔在后院的泳池中放纵一会儿，周围也总是有许多人。所以Dan的喉结只是简单滑动，都足以勾起他身体的反应了。

　　“Jake啥时候过来？”Daniel的问题中断了他的幻想。他在脑内过了一遍接下来数天的行程，试图想起自己的私教过来的日子。Jake同意假期内无论自己身在何处都可以飞过来，现在的话也就是他妈妈的房子。

　　“呃，下周一，所以我们只剩下一个周末可以浪了。”Max一边说一边抓起现在彻底空了的薯片袋子，“那Sam啥时候过来？”他们确保两位私教都会过来妈妈的住处，这样两人训练之余仍旧可以腻在一起，显然他俩还是热恋中的傻瓜，不想浪费任何一段可以共处的珍贵时光。

　　“我猜大概是周日，不过我们还是可以等周一再开始训练。”

　　“也许我们可以让他俩一起工作，这样我们也就能一起训练了。”

　　“兄dei，我不认为我们能在Jake 和Sam联手的魔爪下存活。他们会把我们的极限推到极致。”

　　“哦我知道，我还挺喜欢这类疼痛的，让你感觉没有虚度光阴。”

　　“你真是个受虐狂，嗯？”Daniel笑了起来。他的突然凑近让Max在开口之前艰难的咽了咽口水。

　　“闭嘴。”他言不由衷的说。

　　显然这就是Daniel在等待的邀请，在Max意识到之前，他的唇已经贴上了自己的。开始的就时候就像是被无形的力量所驱使，Daniel把自己宽阔的掌心覆于他的脸颊，牢牢掌控着他。舌尖扫过Max的嘴唇，将他无助的身躯推倒在草地上，长驱直入，探入了他的口腔。

　　Daniel把掌心从他的脸上挪开，调整位置，插入了他的两腿之间，嘴唇始终没有放过Max。当他最终摸索着找到了舒适的姿势，Max感觉自己被包裹着压在了地上。他们的胯部贴在一起，中间只隔着一层薄薄的织物，对方的耻毛戳得他痒痒的，他用手肘支撑着自己坐起来一点，Daniel的手指插入了他的发丝。他不得不停下亲吻才得以喘息，他的胸膛起伏不定，因为他那令人惊叹男友所带来的一切。

　　又深吸了几口气，他把手伸向Daniel，试图将对方再次拉向自己。Daniel没有让他得逞，而是抓住他的手腕，快速将它们压在了他头顶的草丛里，这让Max无法控制身体的反应。他抬起臀部，贴上了对方的身体，嘴角溢出一声渴望的呻吟。

　　他知道自己应该停下，毕竟他们还在妈妈的后花园里。凭着惊人的意志力，他强迫自己的身体停止了行动。

　　“我和上回的想法保持一致，Dan。”Max叹了口气，祈祷身体可以再冷静一些。

　　“别这样babe，你知道的没人在家，他们都去garden centre（注1）了，再说了，这些树篱足够高，哪怕邻居们没有住在一英里外也看不到我们在干嘛。”

　　他努力过了，真的尽了最大的努力不要屈服，但Daniel句句在理。妈妈和妹妹才走了一个小时不到，至少另外一个小时之内都不会回来，garden centre足够大，选择也很多，她们会在那逛很久——这就是自己情愿留在家里的原因。最近的邻居都隔得很远，哪怕家里发生了血腥谋杀，也没人会注意到他的尖叫。上次Daniel是怎么说的来着，有点冒险精神？他猜现在是最好的时机了。

　　目光快速掠过这个空旷的私人花园，他让步了。他试图伸手把Daniel拉向自己，但胳膊还被按在草坪上，于是最终他又一次抬起了臀部，贴上了Daniel。

　　“确定？”Daniel问，确认他对此没有异议，他点了点头，还没来得及出口的叹息被扼杀在了Daniel立刻缠上来的亲吻中。这个吻迅速变得疯狂起来，两个人唇齿相依，交缠在一起。Daniel的身躯沉沉的压着他，他蜷起双腿缠住对方，两人的胯部相互摩擦，内裤下的勃起一起变得更硬了。

　　他感到手腕上的压力消失了，Daniel的手指改而划过他的脖子和锁骨，可他还保持着胳膊举过头顶的姿势，他喜欢这样，让自己显得不堪一击，局面又没有脱离掌控。

　　Dan的嘴唇追随着手指的轨迹，在他的脖子上亲吻吮吸，直到经验告诉他第二天会留下吻痕为止。他的舌头扫过对方的锁骨，手指玩弄着他的乳尖，快速摩擦，两边都没有放过，而后一路向下，探入了他的裤腰。

　　他的胸口剧烈的起伏，在呻吟的间隙挣扎着喘了口气，身体因为快感而发麻，因为渴求而疼痛。他没有等太久，Daniel的舌头卷过他的乳尖，手指扯下了他的内裤，迅速解放了他硬得发疼的欲望。Daniel的手掌包裹住它，在顶端挤出一滴前液，他的唇间逸出了又一声难耐的呻吟。

　　Daniel的嘴唇沿着手指的路径一路下移，在到达终点之前，在他的小腹凌乱的吻吮，并最后含住了他的阴茎。他温暖湿热的口腔包裹着他，缓缓的一寸寸吞没了它。Daniel的舌尖顺着皮下血管的脉络舔弄，行径轨迹复杂，口腔则包裹着它吞咽吮吸，节奏缓慢而充满挑逗。同时指腹在他的腿间游走，在他的身体上点燃了一把火。

　　Dan的脑袋上下摆动了数次，同时用拇指玩弄着他的臀瓣，让他的唇间跃出了更多的呻吟。他感到Daniel的一根拇指探入了臀缝，按压着他的菊穴画着圈圈。他刚想警告说再这么搞下去自己就要射了，突然间一股力量握紧了他的根部。Daniel的嘴唇离开了他的阴茎，发出一声下流的声响。

　　“Fuck，fuck！”他从牙缝中挤出沙哑的声音，身体突然失去了压制，在草坪上扭动着索求更多。

　　Daniel善解人意的看了他一眼，等他的身体平复下来，手掌仍紧握着他的欲望，直到他停止了一切动作。微笑牵动嘴角在他的脸上渐渐扩大，他放轻了手上的力度，故意无视了Max投来的难耐眼神。待完全松开手之后，他把Max的阴茎按向腹部，顺着根部一路向上舔弄，直到再一次用嘴唇包裹住了前端。

　　这次不再是先前的缓慢节奏，Daniel的嘴唇紧紧含着他，头部迅速的上下晃动。Dan按照既定的节奏持续忙碌着，快感的猛烈攻势几乎让他感到痛苦不堪。但当他就要到达顶点的时候，Daniel的手掌又一次将他紧紧握住了。

　　“Fuck！该死！Daniel，我恨你！”他满腹牢骚，身体怨念的扭动着。

　　“我以为你喜欢这种轻微的痛苦。”Dan戏谑的说，他的手还紧握着对方的欲望，又一次把它拦在了离高潮还有几秒之差的境地。Max丢给他一个怀疑的眼神，挣扎着整理破碎的呼吸，直到有力气开口。

　　“我今天真是受够了，去他的户外性爱。”他板着脸说。

　　Daniel的脸上掠过又一道善解人意的表情，掌心缓缓的套弄着对方的阴茎，陷入了沉思，像是在消化这些信息。随后他一耸肩，完全把手抽走了。他想告诉Daniel把手放回去继续弄他，对方却把手凑到了他的跟前。

　　“舔它。”他命令。Max皱了皱眉，但还是按照他说的做了。他的舌头绕着Daniel的掌心打转，戏弄着他的指缝，与此同时Daniel脱下了自己的内裤。他的阴茎获得了自由，弹起来抵在了对方的小腹上。他从Max的面前抽回手掌，挑了挑眉，将两人的欲望按在一起，用自己潮湿的掌心裹住了它们。

　　Daniel的动作有些笨拙，因为他正试图用一条胳膊来维持身体的平衡，同时操弄自己握成圈的掌心。但户外性爱的刺激和射精的渴望弥补了所有的不足，Max的身体轻易就跟上了Daniel的节奏。当Daniel向下施力的时候，他自觉抬起臀部，和他完美的达到了同步。

　　找到节奏之后，Max撤回了举过头顶的胳膊——他还没意识到自己多希望它们能保持原状——他把手指插进Daniel后脑的发丝，将他拉近自己。他们胡乱的亲吻，臀部配合着新的姿势肆意摆动，但这都无关紧要。无关紧要，因为这是他们俩在一起，这就够了。

 　　他又一次临近了高潮，差点就要因为担心Daniel的阻止而再次警告他了，但他没能宣之于口，因为对方以更坚定的节奏开始了新一轮的攻势。他的掌心握得更紧，臀部也摆动得更为迅速，没过多久，他的身体就从草地上弹起来，嘴角溢出一声拉长了的呻吟，高潮汹涌而至将他淹没透顶。

　　Dan抽身离开的时候，Max的身体还没停止抽搐。他艰难的跪在地上，快速套弄着自己的阴茎。Max的几滴精液正顺着他的腹部往下滑，他放缓节奏，为了释放自己全力施为。套弄了几下之后，Max伸出手指划过他的腹部，然后舔了舔指尖上自己的精液，这让Daniel忍不住低吼着达到了高潮。他在自己手掌握成的圈中继续抽插，直到最后一滴精液射在了Max的腹部。他抽回手，臀部又在空中挺动了几下，才瘫倒在草地上，发出一声满足的叹息。

　　“Damn。”Daniel呻吟着蜷缩起来窝在了Max身边。他摸索着把脑袋搁到Max的胸口，又一声满足的叹息顺着身体的震动传了出去。Max把手指插进Dan的发丝，和它们缠绕在一起，他感到Daniel黏糊糊的手掌贴着自己，沾着两人的精液，在他的皮肤上缓缓的画圈。

　　“呃，太恶心了Dan。”

　　Daniel耸了耸肩，亲了一下他的胸口以示道歉，手指却没有停下动作。

　　“所以，户外性爱，不错还是不行（yay or nay）？”

　　“唔，算是不错吧。”

　　“算是？我特么都让你嗨翻了！”Daniel抗议，像是受到了冒犯。

　　“对，好吧，我是指有只虫子就要爬到我的屁股上来了。”

 

　　（完）

 

　　注1：garden centre是英国一家连锁园艺超市，目前属于tesco集团，在荷兰也有分店。感谢我的好友@lhoyd ，你真是个行走的维基百科XDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！就像我说的，我希望这篇文可以想我一样沮丧的读者你振作起来，我会继续写Maxiel（卡潘）的文，这是逃避现实的最好方式：P  
> 给我点赞，留言，可以让我这种小透明写手心情亢奋。我的汤是：sleepysuggles。也欢迎给我私信：D
> 
> 【译者后记：】  
> 我人生的第一篇肉就献给333了，不知道它会不会读起来有点儿怪异。如果有，那都是我的错，是我脆皮鸭看得太少，是我学艺不精，书到用时方恨少。建议品尝一下作者太太的原文，你会一瞬间升入天堂；)


	4. 生病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max生病了，Daniel照顾他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Luna_blue_of_zintowa说想看Max生病的段子，于是就有了这篇，希望你能喜欢：D

 

　　他走进Max位于的摩纳哥公寓，一手提着个塞得满满的杂货袋，一手提着个药店的购物袋。止咳药是给那位病患的，对方听到Daniel的脚步，立刻发出了一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。

　　Max把自己裹在一堆毯子下面，床面和周围的地板散落着用过的纸巾、喝空的水瓶和一排吃光的止咳药板。电视开着，正在播放园艺秀，但静了音，看起来Max也完全没在看。

　　“Dan’l,，”Max用沙哑的嗓音叫他，立刻引发了一阵咳嗽。

 　　“嘿Maxy。”Daniel坐到床边，柔声应答。Max真的是有点精神恍惚了，连一向抵制的昵称都毫无反应。“我给你带了些止咳药，还有食物。”

　　“我不饿 **（注1）** 。”Max哼哼了一阵才回答。他只从毯子边缘探出一个脑袋，眼睛浮肿，发丝凌乱，沾满汗水，看起来难受极了。

　　“你得吃东西，Max，至少喝点汤吧。喏，先来口止咳糖浆，我去热汤。”

　　“别走。”Max沙哑的说。现在他看起来就像个孩子，用眼神哀求Daniel留在房里陪着自己。从昏昏沉沉中醒来，发现男友没躺在身边，一定非常不好过。即便他留了便签，说只是离开一小会儿，但显然Max不想再让他离开了。

　　“我真的很快就回来，好吗？”Max不高兴的把脑袋往毯子下埋得更深了。“先喝止咳糖浆Max，它很管用。”

　　他抓紧杂货袋，快步挪向了厨房。把需要冷藏的东西扔进冰箱，其他留在袋子里。他翻开一盒饼干，找到了落到袋子底部的鸡汤罐头，把它倒进碗里，放进微波炉加热。平时他的厨艺还不错，但Max求他留下，所以他只想赶紧回到自己病歪歪的男友身边去。

　　他迅速从微波炉里取出了那碗鸡汤，它正在面前沸腾哔哔作响；又抓过一盒速食面，迅速为自己做了份小食。然后把它们都放在托盘上，回到了Max的卧室。开门的时候，他听到了呼噜呼噜的鼾声，只离开了这么一小会儿，Max就又睡了过去。止咳糖浆的瓶子开着，放在床头柜上，看来至少他听从了自己的建议，喝过了几口。

　　他感到很难受，因为当他轻轻晃醒了Max，对方茫然的表情和蹙着的眉头昭示着他又一次彻底失去了意识。

　　“汤好了，Maxy。”

　　“别这么叫我。”Max摆出不悦的表情，试图表达他的不满，但被一阵咳嗽打断了。至少现在他能回应Daniel的戏弄了，看来止咳药起效了。他试图从裹得严严实实的毯子里钻出来，最后放弃的靠在床头柜上乖乖喝汤。

　　Daniel爬上床靠在他的身边，从他的屁股下面拽出遥控器，迅速切掉了园艺秀，选了个正在播放欧洲锦标赛集锦的体育新闻台。他们看着电视静静的享用着食物，看到自己的荷兰同乡Dafne Schippers **（注2）** 赢了比赛，Max发出了满足的哼哼。

　　喝完了汤，Max把碗递给他，立刻就窝到了他身上，完全不给Daniel时间起身将碗碟放进水槽。Daniel哭笑不得的扭着身体挪得足够远，把碗碟搁到了床头柜上，然后钻进被窝一路往下，直到把脑袋靠到了枕头上。Max不满的嘟嚷着，因为Daniel挪动的过程挤到他了，但对方一旦躺定了，他又发出了满意的轻呼。咳嗽好多了，Max把头埋在Daniel的胸口，任由对方的手指轻抚着自己的发丝，把他带回梦乡。

 

　　（全文完）

 **注1：** 原句是‘m not hungry，Max已经病歪歪到话都说不全了。

 **注2：** 荷兰田径女运动员。主攻短跑，曾参加过女子七项全能。2015和2017年度世界冠军，2016夏季奥林匹克运动会200米短跑银牌。她保持着200米短跑的欧洲记录，用时21.63秒，并且是这个距离短跑项目历任速度第三的女子运动员。同时还是4X100米接力赛的记录保持者之一。（看着Wikipedia翻的，有错请指正）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 在自己感冒发烧无心工作的时候翻了一篇小潘感冒的文，呜呜呜他有卡呆可是我没有，还得含着泪去上班（。  
> 希望这篇能一如既往的甜到你❤  
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	5. 抱紧我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的这篇超级超级短，但我觉得已经表达了自己所有想表达的。所以请享用？（虽然它还蛮让人心慌的，哎）

　　他从夜半惊醒，冷汗爬满了后背，快速眨了几下眼，试图把那些画面从脑内逐出去。他感到身侧的动静，害怕自己把Max吵醒了，但对方只是朝着他翻了个身，继续睡得香甜。他本不该惊扰对方，但那个画面还在脑内回放。他知道一切都不是真的，实际上，Max就在自己的身边沉眠，这才是真的。于是他把身体往Max那边靠了靠，直到能感觉对方脸上呼出的热气。他把脸埋在对方胸口，太阳穴贴着Max稳定跳动的心脏。

 

 　　“怎么了？”他听到，或者说是感觉到了Max低声的咕哝——他被这一系列的动作吵醒了，慢慢的睁开了眼。

 

 　　“一个噩梦。”他埋在对方的胸口低声细语，嘴唇擦过Max柔软的睡衣布料。

 

　　“可以跟我说说吗？”Max问，他清醒了一些，语气表现出了明显的担忧。

 

　　“不用，只想让你抱着我。”这样我才能确认你是真实的，才知道你还活得好好的，他默默的想，没有诉之于口。

 

 　　“好。”Max这么说，也这么做了。他把对方拉得更近，紧紧的抱住了他。于是Daniel，Daniel就这样闭上了眼，祈祷Max失去生命的双眼快从眼前消失。

 

 

 

　　完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 这段虽然很短（感觉几分钟就翻完了），但是真的让人非常的焦虑。我看完第一段就慌了起来。
> 
> 感谢Max在身边，希望Max永远能在身边。


	6. 抽筋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇来自我的亲身经历，忧伤的是我没有一个被吵醒的Max：（

　

　　他被左脚的抽筋疼醒了。哪怕只是细微的挪动，整条腿都阵阵发疼。他极力抑制住一声呜咽，指节抓紧了一样最近的东西。

 　　“怎么了？”Max问道，他的声音沙哑，睡意未消。显然那样最近的东西就是Max的胳膊了。

 　　“抽筋了。”Daniel嘶声回答，又一阵剧痛贯穿了他的腿。

　　 “抽筋？你一定是年纪大了。”Max轻声笑了出来。

 　　“去你的。”他予以还击，然后又一阵疼痛穿透了他的腿，“去他的好痛。”

　　他试图通过缓缓抬起左脚再放下来缓解抽筋症状，但结果疼得更厉害了。他咽下又一声痛呼，继续想方设法消除腿部的疼痛。

 　　“你就不能去抓个枕头什么的，放过我的胳膊？”Max气哼哼的说，下一阵疼痛到来的时候，Daniel的指甲又一次掐进了他的肉里。作为回击，他的手指也抓住对方的胳膊用力捏了一下。

　　最后终于，抽筋的症状缓和了一些，足够让他伸直左腿，舒展身体，结束抵御疼痛的蜷缩姿态。他放开了对Max胳膊的钳制，轻轻了拍了拍它以示道歉。

 　　“好点了？”

　　“好了一点。顺带说，你真是个超差劲的男友。”

　　“为什么？”

 　　“一点忙都没帮上。下次你要是脖子抽筋了，别指望我会搭理你。”

 　　“好，那你也别吵醒我，在……”Max抓起手机快速看了眼时间，“在凌晨4点的时候，没有下次了！”

　　“我又不能决定我的腿什么时候会抽筋。”

　　“滚去睡觉Daniel。”

　　 “我那么痛苦你就不给我个吻吗？”Daniel要求道，他撅起嘴凑近了Max。

　　 “别指望我会亲那边，除非你是嘴抽筋了。”

 　　“当然不会，我们最近吻得不够多，它抽不了。”Daniel笑着说，想起了两人自从抵达新加坡之后，行程有多忙碌，“想不想看看你的嘴能不能让它抽筋？”

 　　“滚去睡觉Daniel。”

　　“嗷！不知道哪个伤我更深，腿抽筋还是你的无情拒绝。”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　他稍微坐起身来，用胳膊肘支起身体，俯视着Max，挑了挑眉。Max翻了个白眼，在他的嘴唇上快速亲了一口。

　　 “现在满意了？”他问，翻过身朝着自己那边，决心再睡上几个小时。

 　　“非常满意。”他放低身体躺回床铺，一条胳膊圈过Max的腰，脸贴上了他的后颈。睡意如期而至，抽筋的事很快就被抛诸脑后。

 

　　完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 我以为又会是一篇甜甜的暖文，没想到是这么一篇搞siao的3岁儿童X3岁儿童。  
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com


	7. 睡吧小宝贝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没更新这个系列了。后面还有一篇，等着吧，超甜！（译者：在哪儿呢在哪儿呢？）

　　一声刺耳的哭泣在深夜里把他吵醒。声音一响他就醒了，这三个月来，身体早就习惯了这种突然的惊醒。他睁开眼，看着黑暗的房间，感到Daniel在身边动了一下。对方没有要起床的意思，只是翻过身去，咕哝道：“轮到你了。”

　　对于自己丈夫的所作所为，他微微摇了摇头。没用多久他们就得出了结论，这种半夜扰人清梦的召唤，Daniel应付起来更为艰难。不过确实这回轮到自己了，他掀开被子，翻身下了床。慢吞吞的走向育婴房，轻轻推开了门，发现儿子的眼睛睁得圆圆的。

　　数日之前，他们就把Oliver挪到了育婴房里。现在Oli夜间大部分时间都在睡觉，只会饿醒一到两次。所以他们就把他放进了精心装扮的育婴房。他的妹妹负责了大部分的装饰工作，选幅令人惊艳的世界地图壁画，并把房间的其余部分涂成了柔灰色，在婴儿床旁边的角落里，放上了一把煤灰色的摇椅。婴儿床和折叠桌都涂成了奶白色，一些逗人喜爱的毛绒玩具把房间装点得五彩缤纷。

　　现在他进了房间，Oliver的哭声平息了一些，只剩下一些小声的抽噎。他弯下腰，把他从婴儿床里抱了出来。

　　“嘿甜心，没事了，爸爸来了。”他柔声哄道，凝视着着Oli浅蓝色的双眼，臂弯轻轻地摇晃。他温柔的抹去了Oli的眼泪，在他的额头上亲了一下。

　　“饿了吗Oli？给你弄点牛奶吧宝贝。”

　　经过三个月的历练，他已经成为了单手弄奶瓶的专家，很快就把给Oliver的牛奶热好了。在等牛奶的时候，小宝宝又开始闹了起来。“嘘，马上就好。”他一边哄着，一边把小手指伸给男孩吮吸。

　　终于，微波炉发出了“叮”的一声，他快速试了下温度，把奶瓶放到了嗷嗷待哺的儿子嘴边。Oliver快乐的吮吸着奶嘴，而Max踱回育婴房，坐在了摇椅上。很快Oli的小眼睛就开始闭上了，让人松了口气。看起来他很快就要睡着了，意味着Max也能回去再睡会儿。他爱自己的儿子，虽然睡眠不足对他的影响不像Daniel那么大，但每多出一分钟都是值得欣慰的。

　　他轻轻的把孩子抱到胸前，事先搭了块布在肩头，以便帮他拍背打嗝。Max做起这些轻车熟路，又抱了一会儿宝宝，才站起来把Oliver放回了他的小床。可Oliver的背一碰到床垫，就又开始闹了起来。他睁开眼，几乎可以说是控诉地瞅着Max，发出不满的哼哼唧唧。

　　“嘘，没事了，回去睡吧Oli，”他试图安抚，但小宝宝毫不合作，房间里回荡着他尖锐的号哭，眼眶里又涌出了新的泪水。他叹了口气，又把男孩抱起来，闻了闻他的屁股，看是否需要更换尿布。但什么味道也没有，他把手指顺着尿布的边缘伸进去，发现也是干的。“怎么了，宝贝？想要爸爸再抱抱，是吗?”

　　他又把Oliver抱到胸口，单手轻轻抚摸着他的后背，试图安慰小男孩。他慢慢地绕着房间兜着圈，手掌持续着上下安抚的动作，但小男孩似乎不愿意再睡了。他抬头看向Oliver婴儿床对面的那幅大壁画，朝它走了过去。

　　“嘿，Oli，想知道papa是哪个国家的吗？”他说着走到了右边的墙跟前，指向澳大利亚。它的国土上方画着一只巨大的袋鼠，棕榈树和海港大桥盖住了其余的部分。“看，这里有袋鼠，就像你一样，”他一边说，一边抓起买给Oliver的毛绒小袋鼠，亲了亲他的脸。

　　“看这儿，这是爸爸的国家。”他指着埃菲尔铁塔和大本钟之间的空隙。荷兰的上方没有绘制纪念类的建筑，但它还是能被清楚的找到。“可惜这个国家没有狮子。”他笑着又抓起了一只毛绒小狮子。

　　小男孩睁大了眼睛听爸爸说话，看来这不是让他入睡的最好办法。他再次把Oliver抱进怀里，轻轻地来回摇晃，柔声哼着歌，然后唱了起来。 

 

　　Slaap kindje, slaap（Sleep, baby sleep）

　　睡吧，宝贝，睡吧

　　Daar buiten loopt een schaap（Outside there walks a sheep,）

　　外面路过一只羊

　　Een schaap met witte voetjes（A sheep with white feet,）

　　羊有白色的小蹄子

　　Dat drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes（Who drinks his milk so sweet,）

　　喝奶喝得美滋滋

　　Slaap kindje, slaap（Sleep, baby sleep）

　　睡吧，宝贝，睡吧

　　Daar buiten loopt een schaap（Outside there walks a sheep,）

　　外面路过一只羊

 

　　他从没想象过自己做父亲的样子。从没想象过称呼自己为谁的爸爸，但他现在就在这儿，抱着自己三个月大的儿子，唱着摇篮曲。      

　　他只是随便唱了首广播里听来的童谣，谁让自己的曲库就这么点儿大呢。这时候，他听到门被吱嘎一声打开了。Daniel睡眼惺忪，温柔地笑着看他。他的头发被睡得乱糟糟的，睡衣也缠在身上，绞成了一团，但对于Max而言，他看起来帅极了。他只想和这个人分享关于小男孩的一切，只想和这人一起看着Oliver长大。

　　“嘿。”Daniel低声叫他，害怕又把好不容易才安静下来的Oliver吵醒了。

　　“嘿。”Max回答。与此同时，他感到Daniel的胳膊圈住了自己的腰，并把下巴搭在了自己的肩头，一起低头看着他们的儿子。他又闭上了眼睛，一只小拳头抵着肉嘟嘟的小脸，看起来可爱极了。

　　“我们真幸运啊。”Daniel悄声说，他的声音含糊不清，脸还埋在Max的肩窝里。他的胳膊紧紧搂着Max的腰，过了一会儿才抬起一条胳膊，手指轻轻摩挲着Oliver的小脸。Oliver松开了小拳头，抓住了Daniel的小指，三个人幸福的依偎在了一起。

　　“嗯，确实如此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于孩子的由来，作者太太有在评论里提过，应该是试管之类的，大家不要多想，不是那种超现实的生子文（）  
> 啊对了，这首歌的英文版是我在一个荷兰网站翻到的，因为中文的睡觉跟羊就是不押韵呀，我就把你们看得懂的英文版放上了。为了这个，我还写了个中文版的摇篮曲（超可怕谁要听：  
> 睡觉，宝贝，睡觉  
> 碗里还有只水饺  
> 一只不多也不少   
> 吃完不哭也不闹  
> 睡觉，宝贝，睡觉  
> 碗里还有只水饺
> 
> 来这儿找我玩鸭：http://500days1word.lofter.com


End file.
